Why have I not Imprinted on You?
by Almosegosum
Summary: Another morning breaks in their Paradise, and Jacob has a question for Edward. Non-Erotic slash. Jakeward


**This is my first twilight short. Its Edward and Jacob slash. Its light… don't worry. It wants Mpreg, but it's not getting Mpreg. You can imagine some in the future if you want.**

**I do not own these characters. I make no money.**

* * *

Another night seemed to have passed without my notice. The sun having risen in the exact point where my eyes had rested last I was in my own mind, now shone brilliantly across the sea The water that surrounded Isle Esme slowly turned from the near pitch it reached in the dark of night, to the blue waters that Jacob so loved to swim in.

I grinned as I caught myself once more. Not even three sentences before my mind wandered back to where it belonged. I felt him shift in my arms, before he wriggled himself further between my legs, resting his head on my chest. Long ago I would have worried where he comfortable enough, but I knew he was content.

The wooden bench he made for us was perfect still. When he was playing in the water, fishing with skill that spoke of his ancestral roots deep within the ocean, I would sit next to it, watching. I never sat on it alone for it was ours, and it felt wrong not to have his bulk cuddled up to my chest. Often I would find myself absentmindedly trailing my fingers along the slight indents in the polished wood.

They were memories. They were proof of us. In this day and age, when everything is made of some synthetic composition, this wood had given way over the hundred years we watched the sunrise, shaping to hold us perfectly.

Another grin grew as I compared my sappish adoration for change in something that others would probably scoff at, to his rather crude proclamation when he first noticed them. He had snickered at our 'butt-prints' for well over a week.

I knew he would wake before he did. I had not even noticed my telepathy becoming greater over the last century. It was only when I started talking for him, answering things that he was yet to think about, let alone ask – that I realized. When I thought back on my life, and found memories that have not physically passed his consciousness in our hundred years together, I realized that we were becoming one. It was alarming and exciting and… strangely expected.

'Why are you smiling?' the words were muffled against my skin, followed by a flurry of morning kisses up my neck that was more habit than romance. I made sure to reciprocate, delighting in my ability to him shudder with the simple ghosting of my breath across his ear.

'And here I thought I was the telepath in this relationship.'

I exaggerated the put-out tone in my voice, asking out loud only because I thought we needed a bit of physical conversation. Sometimes months go by where we only communicate either mentally… or gesturally.

'I can feel your chin pressing into the top of my head when you smirk or smile.' He had his warm cheek on my chest, looking left, across the ocean. I would have shivered due to his warm breath dancing over my skin, where I still human.

'I was thinking about our butt-prints.' I felt his snort against me, shaking us from our early morning daze. He sat up, placing his thighs on either side of me and forcing my legs together.

I marveled again as his knees moved into the mall dips that have formed from the many times we woke up like this. My eyes flicked to the backrest at my right, where there was a much more detailed handprint in the wood. His favorite place to ground himself when he could no longer think clearly.

He caught my line of sight and ground down gently and teasingly once, before settling on the top of my thighs.

'Later. I wanted to ask you something.' I was startled for a moment, having not known this before. I was not aware that he could still keep things secret. My puzzlement must have shone on my face, since he grinned.

I was overwhelmed by a montage of things that happened in the last few weeks, most of whom in which I was suddenly attacked by my frisky puppy, and cross-eyed from delirium the next moment. He was always… eager. The last few weeks however he was overly so. Forcing me on my back and impaling himself like he was in heat, and I was his only relief.

Don't for a moment think I am complaining. The fact that he used this method to keep something from me however, was slightly odd. The fact that he did not want me to know that bad, meant I would respect it.

I withdrew from his mind completely. He shivered visibly, and I felt as if half of me was lost. It felt wrong and I resolved to reclaim him the moment this conversation was done. He seemed at a loss, for a second before giving me a thankful look.

'I don't like not having you in Me.' He pouted, before seeing the smirk on my face. I was awarded a light slap across the head.

'Pervert.' I grinned and shrugged. It was clear that he was stalling. I lifted my hand from where it was resting on his hip. I flicked my wrist in a manner indicating for him to continue, before stroking his cheek in silent support.

'Why did I not imprint on you?' the words spilled from his mouth in a manner that indicated a long time of containment. I was shocked at the emotion behind them.

I felt a tear against where my fingers still touched his cheek. His eyes where focused on mine. They were frustrated. They were heartbroken. I felt as if someone had punched me in the gut. How had I not noticed this?

'I don't know. I thought about it in the beginning. I was kind of relieved you had not.'

Another few tears spilled from his eyes, but he did not look away. Immediately I realized how that might have sounded, and how he understood them. The fact that he was not running away, or killing me spoke of our bond.

He was probably dying inside, but was giving me the change to explain myself.

'I love you.' I said it with as much emotion as I could muster. His smiled at me slightly, but it did not reach its eyes. He needed more.

'Remember the reservation. Do you remember how those that imprinted acted? How they became different people almost. I was relieved that you never imprinted, because it meant you where yourself. It was not some un-explainable affection that was forced upon you. You chose me, for yourself. Not because nature wanted you to. '

'Would you have loved me back had I imprinted back then?' The flood of heartbreak that made my dead chest ache was receding. He was only confused and worried now. I could deal with those.

'I was in love with you the moment I first saw you. And had you imprinted on me, I probably would not have been able to resist you. But I was very much a pessimist back then.' I raised an eyebrow.

'Okay, I was very much an emotional wreck back then. I would have worried always if what you felt was real. I would not have said anything, and I would have kept you for myself. I was and still am, illogically selfish when it comes to you.'

'Thank you. And you would not have been able to keep me away from you. Not with that ass.' A smirk graced his face, and I was pulled back to when he was very much still a hormonal teenager. So very eager.

'Is this why you have been so insistent on eye contact during our carnal escapades? Where you trying to force an imprint?' he gave a small smile, indicating that I had hit the nail on the head.

'I just wonder who would be more perfect for me. I can't think of anything where you could be bettered on.' He started feeling me, as if he was looking for flaws.

'I think whomever you would have imprinted on would have had a bit more vagina than I have. With your… enthusiasm she would have probably been popping out puppies at an alarming rate. I am pretty sure we have established that neither of us are getting pregnant any time soon.'

I tried to keep the tremble out of my voice. He said that he never wanted to be a father, but I have often seen him in his dreams, building sandcastles with a little boy or girl that looked eerily like a mix of the both of us.

He looked me in the eye, and I could see him reading me. I felt bare. For a moment I knew he knew my thoughts just as I have come to know his.

'I don't need children.' He placed his head on my shoulder, and I felt him shaking. I wished now more than ever that I could be different. I wished I could just change and be a woman and… alive. I wished I could give him that one thing that I would never be able to. For the first time in a hundred years I wished he had met his imprint, and forgot about me. I wished I was not so selfish as to keep him isolated on an island with me forever.

'If I imprinted now, would you still want Me.' his voice was thick. It felt as if someone had taken a jackhammer to my stone heart.

'If you did, I would love you still. But I would let you go to her. I would die, but I would not stand in your way.' My arms where bound across his back, and I doubted that they would do as I said and let him leave.

'Look at me.' I had not realized I was looking at the sky. I met my eyes with his for the billionth time since I knew him.

They were red and leaking tears, but they were the most beautiful things in this world. My world fell away and saw a chain holding him to me, and me to him. His mind filled mine, and I felt mine fill his. We both knew what had just happened.

'You did not grow a vagina just now. Right?' the insistent poking against his behind must have indicated that no, I was still male.

'This does not feel much different than before. It's like this was just a confirmation of something that has been true for a very long time.' He spoke the words slowly, and seemed to test them out before uttering them with a little more confidence.

'I feel no different than before. Just a reaffirmation of what I had known before. You love me, almost as much as I do you.'

He kissed me, and I kissed him back.

'I don't need children. I want them, but I don't need them.' He said it again, this time I believed him.

'If we are destined for some, we will get some.' I was amused when he thought of asking my father for a sex change for Christmas.

I laughed, and kissed him again. There was nothing but us. We needed nothing else. Everything would work itself out later. I placed my hand over his, where it already was clinging in its indent.

* * *

**If you can review, please do. I am not expecting much. Point out flaws, the internet likes that right? This website has deleted my more erotic writings so I am only creating light hearted… or maybe not so light hearted stories from now on.**

**Best regards**

**Almosegosum**


End file.
